writepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Foetus Bowling
Controversial Origins Long ago in the dark corners of the daycare center in Beverly Hills, California, USA, North America, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy, Supercluster 23c, Universe 1, Multiverse, 3rd Dimension, Brock's Fingernail a young man named Boris decided to stick his finger up his nostril. Little did Boris know, his nostril contained a portal to another dimension called Fetus Realm IV. After putting all of his character points into his desired attributes, Boris was given one mission objective: to win. This puzzled Boris as he didn't know what this really meant, but he would soon learn over the course of 35 short millennia that this was to bowl a "300" with his unborn brother's fetus. Boris, however, had not met Nikko, so he could not bowl. Boris, after cashing in 454 of his finest leather pants embroidered with pictures of his mother's cat Boris (this sequence in game has troubled many players throughout the years, since it may hint that Boris is both the cat and the main character -- some real Christopher-Nolan-ass shit right there), soon received a key to the bowling alley where Nikko was waiting for him there and we all know how the story ends from there. Historical Context and Significance Many history professors of the 2150s have long pondered this subject at prestigious facilities such as Yale (Europa Campus) and Harvard Multiversity, though none found any true artistic value and connotation that this piece may have been intended to evoke. Not until the 2210s did mankind see the true masterpiece of this tragic satyrical drama comedy; Boris's Adventure in Fetus Realm IV (by an unknown artistic mastermind) was not in fact a sick creation intended for psychopaths but was rather a comment on racial inequality, coming-of-age classic, romantically explorative tragedy, pornographic religious scripture, and kids novel all elegantly told though the eyes of a fish in dangerous waters, or as some would say, a china in a bull shop. Since its New New York Times bestseller reign of 2499 seconds, the video game turned epic turned opera turned novella has since become the basis for the now dominant religion of Borisism. Al Gore, now a 47 time Nobel Prize winner in "inventing of the internets" has also put the novella on display in the Museum of Kick Ass Slam Poetry and Other Works of Literature on Alpha Centauri 14d. Postulation on the True Nature of Boris Though, like many religious figures of the past, Boris has become a figure of pure legend, laser robot scientists and archaeologists still debate on weather or not Boris Actually lived. Some recent studies (as of 2389) have loosely concluded that Boris may have lived between the Age of the Harlem Shake and the Robot Anal Probe Invasions under Trump's presidency in 2018. Archaeologists of the Second Age of Funk have concluded that Boris most likely wore leather pants or instead Adidas Track Suits and may have lived for fifty years on nothing but pure Vodka (14,000 proof). Video Game Sequel to Boris's Adventure in Fetus Realm IV The game's pure mule shit, don't play it! The Commercialization of Fetus Bowling Though fetus bowling is only a small part of a short level in an ancient video game, this iconic past time gained much popularity in the 2220s on. Stem cell research centers have now been converted into full-time bowling alleys. At first, the alleys were quite exclusive due to their privatization. The Fetus Wars of the 2290s also took their toll on the fetus supply until the 2350s when the game made its resurgence. As of now (2389 CE) the supply of fetus has rebounded and the Act of 2380 has proclaimed the running of fetus bowling alley a responsibility of the Democracy of the Fourth Human Conglomerate.